Married
by Shining Friendship
Summary: The New World - An exploration of John Rolfe and Pocahontas' feelings once they both find out that John Smith is still alive.


**Disclaimer: I do not own ****The New World**** or its characters.**

_The New World_

Title: Married

Pairing: John Smith/Pocahontas/John Rolfe (love triangle)

Summary: John Rolfe and Pocahontas' feelings about finding out that John Smith is still alive. (Spoilers inside)

**Author note****: Like most John Smith/Pocahontas fans, I wasn't dancing with joy when she married John Rolfe and decided to stay with him at the end of the movie. I decided to write a one-shot about this scene because I thought it was the one part in the movie after John Smith's "death" that looked like Pocahontas would've chosen him over her husband and how John Rolfe felt about that. I hope you'll enjoy and thanks for reading.**

* * *

**(Pocahontas' POV)**

_John Smith was still alive?_

After all these years of mourning and holding onto the memories of my dead lover, I find out that he's still alive by a complete stranger in the fort of Jamestown. How could that be? I couldn't believe it. I didn't know what to think. A part of me had always hoped that he would come through the fort's gate, take me into his arms, and tell me it was just a mistake. Even after I found out he 'died,' I still dreamt of the day he would marry me, the children we would have, and growing old together until we died in each other's arms.

I eventually understood the fact that I was waiting for a dream that would never come true, reality had completely sunk in and I was forced to accept to the truth, especially after John Rolfe's marriage proposal. It wasn't what I wanted at all. I wanted John Smith to be the one to ask me that question and stand by my side as we said our vows to stay faithful to each other forever. Despite still having tears and grief for the loss of my love, I accepted the proposal to please John Rolfe, trying to finally close the door to my heart with John Smith in it, but a part of my heart has still always been with him even though I was a married woman with a child of my own now. I still, however, remembered that I had a whole new life with the English settlers in the colony. I couldn't just leave my family to go searching for him…no matter how much I wanted to.

Just as before, the news was almost too much to handle. I walked through my husband's tobacco field, looking at the chair he would sit in after a few hours of hard work in the hot sun, and began to cry. I felt confused, alone, but most all, torn. I was torn between the life I had with my family and the commitment I made to John Smith, my first love. _I can't sleep till I see you again... You have no evil in you... **I belong to you**... _The words I said sweetly to him by the river before he left was still a fresh memory inside my head. I didn't know what to do. How does a woman chose between her family and the man she gave her heart away to when he suddenly comes back from the dead? How was I ever going to be able to tell John Rolfe the truth? He understood better than anyone else of my loss because of his own, but I couldn't see how to tell him without causing him pain. How could I tell _my husband_ that the love of my life was still alive in England and not dead like we thought? I was torn between two paths and didn't know which one to follow.

**(John Rolfe's POV)**

I saw Rebecca fetching a pail of water when I came out of the fields for the day. I was exhausted, but seeing my wife had always put a smile on my face. She and our son, Thomas, were the light of my life now and I couldn't be happier. I walked around her backside, grabbed her around the waist, and pulled her towards me so I could kiss her neck. I suddenly sensed that something was wrong when she stiffened up as I kissed her and didn't return any sort of affection. I didn't know what was wrong, but I quickly got my answer.

"I cannot do that," she said in a tone of voice that was distance and almost harsh, it was like nothing I had ever heard from her before.

"Why not?" I wondered, getting a little worried about the way she was acting.

"Because it would mean something…I do not feel."

"What's come over you?" I asked her very concernedly, placing a hand on the back of her neck, trying to soothing away whatever was troubling her. I didn't understand what was going on. Rebecca was perfectly fine this morning before she left the house to go into the fort, but something was most certainly wrong with her now. Her face looked sad, her voice continued to sound cold, and her attitude towards me seemed almost as if she was betraying something or someone by the mere thought of me touching her. That was ridiculous. I was her husband, we had a child together, and nothing could ever make her feel that way.

"I'm married…to him," Rebecca replied back as she finally looked into my eyes. "He lives. I heard it by the fort. He's still alive."

_No_, I thought to myself as I took a few steps back, slightly in shock. _That's impossible_. John Smith couldn't possibly be. The man my wife once loved and thought to be dead was still alive? I didn't want to believe it. I couldn't even begin to fathom what Rebecca will do. The look in her eyes was still too unclear for me to tell, but there was something in them that wasn't there before. Was it sorrow or regret? Did she regret the life she had chosen with me now? Will she leave our son and me to go find her lost love? Did she forget the vows we made in church to God?

_Wasn't __**I**__ the man she loved and married?_

"Married?" the word had suddenly seemed foreign to my tongue. "You don't know the meaning of the word exactly."

Did I? Was she married to this John Smith? Did her heart still belong to him? I couldn't say. Rebecca had become as distance to me now as the day she was when I met her, still mourning her loss and full of heartache. I thought after having enough time to let go of this man, she would forget all about him and eventually love me the same way she did with him. I couldn't believe after three years of marriage and a son together, my wife was telling me that she was 'married' to another man and yet now I could see the truth. The missing pieces of the puzzle had finally come together to create a picture of truth...the one I had always feared.

"But I am."

_Her heart still belonged to him._

* * *

**Thanks again for reading! ****Should I write another "New World" story? Your reviews really do mean a lot to me, so please, please, please review!**


End file.
